


HetaRonpa

by Kujochi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujochi/pseuds/Kujochi
Summary: (Cross-Posted on Wattpad under the same name)Yao Wang used to be a normal high schooler, until he received a letter from Hope's Peak Academy to join the school as the 'Super High School Level Lucky Student'.He expected to get friends, maybe a lover, and become someone on life when he first stepped in the school.Except things didn't go as he expected...[Inspired by a rpg game called 'DanganTalia'
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia), China/South Korea (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue, Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Since HetaRonpa isn't getting so many reads as I expected, I decided to post it here!  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Warning: half of the first part of the prologue is copy-pasted from the Danganronpa THH script because I'm lazy)
> 
> (Additional warnings: slight nsfw content in some chapters and Korea (and probably Russia) worshiping and fighting over China's breasts)
> 
> (France/England and Korea/China are Implied/One-sided)
> 
> (South Italy/Spain is background)
> 
> (The characters use human names)
> 
> (May have DanganRonpa characters for plot reasons)

((I will try to post one or two chapters a week or maybe two-three weeks since i'm lazy, i have test blah blah blah, now to the fic))

((Setting of the fanfic (i forgot): Hope's Peak Academy with some modifications like objects.))

((AU where they're all humans and have a few danganronpa characters for plot things but not as participants of the killing game))

...

Darkness, Hollowness, Emptyness, is what he is feeling.

He couldn't see anything.

'Who am I, where am I, why' He kept trying to remember.

He tried to grasp for something and- He saw light.

'That's right, I...'

He leaves the place, or rather, the object where he was.

'I was in a locker? I don't remember...'

**some moments before...**

((Mostly copy pasted from the script in THH, but some parts I put in for reasons))

'Hope's Peak Academy, It is a giant school that brings in top students from every field imaginable and from every place of the world.

A government-funded school of privilege. It is said that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life.

With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the work force every year.

It was built to raise hope in the nation's future.

Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.

There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school, but sometimes the school will accept students that are at least in middle school.

Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here.

The only way in is if you're scouted by the school itself.

And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students...' The teen looked at the giant building in front of him. '...was me.'

'Before we go any further, I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Yao Wang. As you can see, I'm nothing but a hopelessly average high school student. Average on the outside, average on the inside.

I really don't have much going for me when it comes to grades, special abilities, even personality. I mean yeah, I have hobbies and stuff I like to do, but it's not like I'm a psychic or mutant or whatever.

Like, if you asked me what my favorite song was, or my favorite movie or TV show... They'd all just be whatever's most popular at that particular moment.

Even among the average, I'm completely average. So I can't even say I'm your "everyday hero" type. That's just who I am.

Anyway, I figure it's always good to introduce yourself right off the bat. But if I have any kind of "strong point," so to speak... I'd say I'm a little more gung-ho than other people.

I mean look at me. I'm completely ordinary, but still... Here I am, standing in front of the anything but ordinary Hope's Peak Academy.

I still can't believe I'm standing here. I wonder if someone like me can survive in a place like this... It got this overwhelming presence, it is like it's trying to swallow me whole.

I'm just nervous about this and everything... Oh, I forgot to mention, I did a search on Hope's Peak Academy. Hope's Peak only invites those students who are the truly elite in their field. It's such a popular topic, there are threads online dedicated to talking about the school's attendees.

So to prepare, I looked up some of the those threads. And all I saw was talk about "super high school level" students, who were way beyond your average high schooler.

For example, one incoming student is the 'Super High School Level American Football Player'. There is also the 'Super High School Level Manga Artist' , a boy well known as the one who drew the manga Naoto,

((...canonically Naruto exists in Hetalia as Naoto and Canada is a fan of it))

and, for your surprise, I know him very well.

Then there's the 'Super High School Level Magician', I was surprised when I read about him. He is paid to make performances and is apparently better than most magicians in the world, and is just sixteen!

Oh and they mentioned the 'Super Middle School Level Visual Novel Creator', an amazing middle schooler, that when he's not busy with school, he creates visual novels, both art, characters, plot, etcetera. He has so far released two and I played them, and they are my personal favorite games.

On top of that, there's the Super High School Level Team Manager, Super High School Level Hair Stylist, Super High School Level Artist, Super High School Level Astronomer, Super High School Level Hockey Player and some others.

Reading that made me realize how totally powerless I was. It was the country's finest, top to bottom. I felt like a tame little house cat who'd wandered into a pride of lions.

But still, there was something I couldn't stop thinking about. You see, there were a few students who I couldn't find any info on, no matter how much I looked. With all those "super high school level" students, I'm the only one without any kind of worthwhile talent.

But then, what about those other new students who didn't seem to pop up anywhere. Could they be just average students like me, without any talent or anything? That thought was kind of encouraging.

I mean, I know I don't have much in the way of personality. But beyond that, there's an even bigger issue... How did such an unbelievably average student like me get picked to come to this "ultimate" high school? I mean, I guess there *is* a reason...

You just have to take one glance at the acceptance letter they sent me to see why. We recently held a lottery to select one ordinary student to attend our school. As a result, you have been selected, and we invite you to join us as the Super High School Level Lucky Student."

They spelled it out plain as day--I got invited by pure luck. Honestly, I probably would have been better off just declining their offer. But after hearing how graduating was a "guarantee for success" later in life, I just couldn't say no.

But then, actually standing there in front of the school... I started to feel lost, like I didn't belong there. I could feel myself losing my nerve.

But still...I can't just stand here in front of the gate forever... Frozen in place, murmuring to myself, I looked down at the acceptance letter clutched in my hand. It said there'd be a meeting for all incoming students in the main hall at 8 a.m.

The meeting still isn't for a little while, but... I should probably just head in. Yeah... Yeah, let's do this!

I gathered up all my determination and tried to act like I'd done this a million times before. And I took my first step towards the main hall... This is where we're supposed to meet, right? I guess I'm the first one here. There's a really elegant clock over in the corner. It says it's 7:10 a.m. The meeting doesn't start until 8 o'clock. So there's still a full 50 minutes left.

It makes sense nobody else would be here yet... 'I was so wound up, I got here way too early.' I have plenty of time before the meeting. Just standing around waiting isn't exactly... I should take a look around the school.

Maybe that'll help me calm down a little. 'I *am* a student here now, so there shouldn't be any problem with me having a look around, right?' It'll help me kill some time, if nothing else.

Trying to play it cool, I took my first step into Hope's Peak Academy. It was also my first step toward starting a new life at a new school. At least, that's what I was hoping for...'

((1400 words and it's mostly thing I copy pasted from the script because I don't know how to be original.))

A while after looking inside the school, Yao feels dizzy and faint.

**back to the present.**

Yao wandered in the place he was.

'A classroom...'

The classroom had plenty of empty desks, a giant blackboard, metal plates in the place of windows.

In curiosity, the boy tried to take the metal plates off, but the effort was useless.

Yao found while investigating the classroom a piece of paper. "Meet at the school gymnasium, the meeting time is 8:00 AM."

Yao looked at a clock at the top right of the classroom, which marked 8:35. 'Crap, I'm gonna be late' Yao after this left the classroom.

((Prologue part one, end.))


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao finds out he is not the only one there

Yao wondered at the hall, unfamiliar with the place. 

'The school somehow feels different from when I first got inside.'

Yao did as he was told on the letter and went to the gymnasium. He looked at the door, nervous. 

'The anxiety is killing me... Come on Yao, just open the goddamning door'

And he entered the gym.

Inside the gym, there are 15 student besides him, all confused, scared and suspicious. 

"Hey, are you a student here too?" A big guy with a scarf and platinum hair asks Yao, startling him who was too distracted with his surroundings. 

"Ah! A-Ah, well, yes."

Yao looks at the stranger. 

'...he kind of looks good- wait, stop being gay Yao!'

Out of nowhere, a tall blonde man then shouts, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TIME IS IT? IT'S ALREADY 8:42, WE WERE SUPPOSED TO MEET AT EXACTLY 8!" 

Yao winced at the shout, at answered. "I'm sorry but I just woke up!"

"You woke up at a locker or a desk, right?" A scared boy with brown hair asked, hiding behind the tall blonde. "Well, it was inside a locker." Yao answered him. "Just as I thought."

Suddenly, an ominous voice could be heard. 

"Testing, testing, can you hear me?"

Everyone then look around themselves, looking for where the voice came from. The attention focus on a monitor with a blurred image. 

"Are yall gonna be silent? Then ok. But for now, introduce yourselves at each other, then when everyone is finished we will start the school ceremony!"

"What-" 

"Introduce yourselves, brats."

The monitor then goes off. 

"Well, I think we should do as the voice says."

[By the way, blond and blonde are different, if I'm not mistaken. Blond = girl, Blonde = boy.]

\----------

Students avaliable:

\- Scared boy with brown hair

\- The blonde who doesn't know about indoors voice

\- A familiar raven boy

\- A blonde with glasses

\- A blonde with massive eyebrows

\- Another blonde (Yao wonders if he went to a school for only blond people and boys for accident) wearing some expensive clothing. 

\- The charming platinum-haired guy from earlier

\- Other brown-haired man (although he looks even more scared but trying to look tough)

\- A small blonde

\- Blonde n. 11037 with glasses and scary as heck

\- A hyperactive blonde

\- A quiet blond

\- Another one of those blondes but with a penguin ('how did he manage to bring a penguin here?')

\- Middle Schooler

\- There is also this one guy bending with the background completely ignored.

Yao chose the familar raven. 

"Wait, are you-"

The raven looks at Yao and smiled. 

"Nice to see you here after so many time, Yao-niichan."

"KIKU!?"

*SHSL Manga Artist, Kiku Wang*

Yao hugs Kiku, emotional. The raven blushed at the sudden contact. 

"It has been so long since the last time we've seen, I can't help it!"

Yao broke the hug. 

"How are you doing, Onii-chan?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Okay, I guess."

The boys awkwardly look at each other, not knowing what to say to each other. 

"Hey, what is your talent?"

"Oh, well, I have been chosen as this year's SHSL Lucky Student."

"Interesting. It is fair for me to tell my talent, I'm the Ultimate Manga Artist."

"Oh right, you worked drawing Naoto right?"

"Yes, are you curious about my arts?"

"I'm very interested! You art is so good!"

Kiku blushed at the complement. 

"Well, I will start with how I got to work with drawing Naoto. One day, the creators of Naoto made a campaign where fans of their other manga to create a ninja character and whoever had the best design would work with them. I really didn't have what to do so I did it. Then I got chosen. Drawing Naoto was very fun."

"That was amazing brother. I envy you."

The raven blushed. "Please, call me Kiku instead of brother."

"Okay, Kiku."

\---------

After meeting Kiku, Yao chose the Middle Schooler. 

"Oh, YAO!"

The middle schooler glomped Yao, who pushed him away. 

"Hey, that hurt you- oh, Yoong?"

"Yao, yours haven't get biggen." Yoong says, looking at Yao. 

"What haven't get biggen!?" Yao got angry for being called small, and he IS. Look at the height difference between him and Korea at the Hetalia wiki. 

"Your boobs." Yoong groped his chest. 

Yao, in embarassment, pushed Yong out of him. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS?"

Everyone starts looking at him. 

'Very interesting' The platinum hair guy thought as he was watching the two brothers. 

[I chose Korea's talent because in one of the webcomics he was drawing anime characters and in other   
Korea asked if China liked him and he thought of that as a Visual Novel/Date Simulator(?), with the options 'Yes' and 'No', and both choices lead to sex.]

\-------

Yao, to preserve his dignity, left his other brother and chose the... charming... Platinum-haired man. 

And Yao was like me when trying to chat with literally everyone, nervous and anxious, without knowing what to say. The scarf guy noticed that and approximated him instead. 

"Hello, I'm Ivan Braginsky."

*Ivan Braginsky, SHSL Astronomer*

[I chose this talent since the first person to go to the moon was from Russia.]

"A-Ah, well, since you introduced yourself, I should do the same. My name is Yao Wang, the SHSL Lucky Student."

"Ooh, this year's lucky student? You're pretty lucky, for being chosen to Hope's Peak Academy and for pretty."

Yao stood dumbfounded and then goes red like a tomato. 

'WHAT, HE CALLED ME PRETTY!?'

"Sorry, this is the first time I engage in proper human conversation. If you got uncomfortable, I can leave-"

"NO NO you didn't make me uncomfortable, it is just that it was unexpected!"

Yao then make a kinda tsunderey expression. 

"And I think you're attractive as well..."

Both stood silent for a good 15 seconds until Yao opened his mouth. 

"Ah, what is your talent?"

"I am the SHSL astronomer."

Unfortunately, I don't know anything about astronomy so I will end here their lovely conversation. 

\--------

Yao looked at the background and noticed something... different. 

'Is that a person? Never saw him before.'

Yao approached the almost invisible person.

"Uhhh, hey."

It was another blonde, he was wearing glasses, and looked awfully a lot like that other blonde with glasses, and I'm refering to America because there are three glasses blondes counting him in this class, the blonde anime guys are trying to take over the school. 

"Huh?" The blonde got surprised when Yao talked with him, because no one ever talked with him since he got there. 

"My name is Yao, could you please tell me your name?"

"Umm, my name is Matthew Jones, the SHSL Hockey Player."

[Talent based on stereotypes.]

"Oh, I think I saw you playing before."

"Really? I'm glad." Matthew smile. This was the first time he got noticed and remembered.

[Random question is Canada x China called bear duo since both have bears (Kumajiro and China's pandas)? No? Ok.]

I ALSO don't know nothing about Hockey I never saw a Hockey game, it never snows where I live although I wish it did.

Sorry for thoses who love Canada. 

\------

At some moment where Yao after talking with Matthew, an energetic man with glasses pat his shoulder. When Matthew saw him, he just left because he doesn't want to hear endless hours about his talent. 

"Hey, my name is Alfred F. Jones, the SHSL American Football player!"

'This kid... surely has so many energy... and strength'

Yao take the man's hand out of his shoulder. 

"My name is Yao Wang, the SHSL Lucky Student."

"Ooh, cool!"

Alfred talks a bunch about his talent that i'm not gonna write or its gonna be 2000 words and not all introductions. 

[I also don't know anything about American Football and maybe I should watch something besides Hetalia everyday.]

\--------

Yao sneakly left Alfred so he couldn't lose time and chose the scared brunette. 

"Hey, are you okay?" Yao looked at him worried. 

"P-PLEASE DON'T HURT ME I HAVEN'T DID ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU!"

"CALM DOWN"

The boy winced at the yell he was given by Yao. 

"Oh shit, sorry for yelling at you. My name is Yao Wang, the SHSL Lucky Student."

I forgot to say Italy was crying but ok, he stopped crying and decided to introduce himself to our 'understanding' (why did i chose this word) protagonist. 

"M-My name is Feliciano Vargas, the SHSL Artist."

"Artist? That is amazing." Yao smiled at him, who made Feliciano smile. 

"I always loved drawing, I was taught how to draw by my grandfather."

"Hmmm."

Yao looked at the ground. He never got to met his grandparents.

"Do you know the [painting I don't have ideas for names]?, I painted it."

Yao's eyes widened, "Seriously!? That painting is the most well made and beautiful painting I ever saw! You're amazing Feli!"

Feliciano is amazed by the compliment

While they both chatted about paintings, the what-is-an-indoors-voice? man was staring at Yao because Feliciano's scream earlier. 

'If he hurts Feli, I will kill him.'

\----------

Yao after a while noticed the man looking at him and decided to talk to him. [Note: This is not just copy and paste and now I realise how cringy the lines I wrote on the wattpad one are]

"What is wrong? You are scaring me, stop staring."

"I'M SORRY."

Germany could you please stop talking so loud, siriusly, my caps lock button would appreciate it. 

"And please stop yelling."

"I'm sorry about that."

Yao thinks, 'I wonder how his lungs support all the shouting...' 

"Well, my name is Ludwig, the SHSL Team Manager."

"No last name?"

"I have one but I don't trust you enough."

"Understandable. My name is Yao Wang, the SHSL Lucky Student."

"Lucky Student? Never heard about that talent."

"Every class has one. Every year, Hope's Peak Academy randomly choses a student to enroll there as the SHSL Lucky Student."

"You know a lot huh..."

Ludwig then gives him a menacing stare. 

"If you hurt Feli or make him cry, I will kill you, understood?"

I believe that Germany is a very possessive person. 

"I-I understood."

"Hmph, thought so."

\-------

As fast as Yao could, he ended the conversation who was more like a death threat, he decided to talk with the other brunette who looked a lot like Feliciano.

"Hi-"

The boy screamed and looked at Yao. 

"DONT TALK WITH ME ALL OF SUDDEN, NOODLES BASTARD"

"That was rude you know!?" Yao started to lose his temper at him. 'He is nothing like Feli, that was rude AND racist!'

"Brother, please stop calling people bastards!" Feliciano joins the 'very friendly' chat. 

"I told you to stop calling me that, and I call people what I want!"

'He is not cute at all...'

"Lovino..."

'Wait... Brother?'

*Lovino Vargas, SHSL Adventurer*

[Idk he looks like an adventurer to me] 

"Hey Feli, come here."

Feliciano looks at him, curious. "Huh? Ok..."

They go to the corner where... who was there? Whatever, they go there and talk. 

"Could you talk with me about your brother?"

"I think I can, his name is Lovino, he is the SHSL Adventurer, I don't see him that much so this is all I can say... But he is a nice guy!"

'Sure he is...'

[Prologue part two, end.]


End file.
